callingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Kagura
Rin Kagura is a main protagonist and is one of the main playable characters in Calling. She is in college, and is a responsible and confident person. Six years ago, when she was sixteen, while in a chatroom Rin made a promise to a user called "Kuroneko" to meet in person because she was lonely. Other people in the chatroom were teasing Kuroneko saying she was lying to get attention, but Rin told them to stop being mean to her, which left Kuroneko feeling grateful towards Rin and a little less lonely when she and Rin planned to meet up. Appearance Rin has short brown hair. She has fair skin, and is barefoot throughout her adventures through the Mnemonic Abyss. She wears a flowing white tunic with violet edges and ribbons that tie to her neck, and she wears violet leggings. Rin has brown eyes. Personality Rin Kagura is shown to be a very nice and caring person throughout the game. Unlike Shin, she is brave and can withstand more danger than him or any other characters. She is also sympathetic to those who are needing of help, an example is Reiko Asagiri. History As a young girl, around sixteen years of age, Rin began to participate on numerous chat rooms to make friends, apparently for the same reason as Reiko. She met Reiko, under the username of 'Kuroneko' on a chat box. Seeing that everyone made fun of Reiko, she promised to meet her at the hospital. After running across the street without looking, Rin was hit by a truck and admitted to the hospital. Coincidentally, she was admitted to the same room that 'Kuroneko' (Reiko) was in. After waking up later, Rin discovers that the bed next to her is messy, as if someone left in a rush. She turns her head to the window and discovers that a girl in a pink hospital gown is about to jump off. Rin was apparently Reiko's last hope at developing a friendship after Reiko fell into depression. At the same moment, Nurse Kyoko runs into the room and tries to stop Reiko from committing suicide; both Rin and Kyoko scream "No!" at the same time, as Kyoko rushes to the window. Nurse Kyoko fails to save Reiko and falls into a depression, stating that she always wanted to help her. A few days later, Rin would ask Nurse Kyoko about the whereabouts of 'Kuroneko': Kyoko lies, stating that she had "checked out" a few days ago. Rin leaves the hospital still thinking that 'Kuroneko' is still alive, though, in truth she was the patient who committed suicide days earlier (even though Rin saw Reiko jumping from the window, she thought it was just a dream). Six years later, Rin still believes that Kuroneko is alive, and continues to search in chatrooms to search for users with the name 'Kuroneko'. This was why, at the beginning, Rin was excited to see someone sign into the Chat Room with the name 'Kuroneko'. Unbeknownst to Rin, the user Kuroneko was really, at that point, Reiko's ghost. After that, Rin stumbles upon the Black Page. Attempting to look for Kuroneko, she asks about the user. Just then, Kureneko logs on and all of the users, including Shin, Chiyo, and Makoto receive cell phone calls, and are dragged in to the Mnemonic Abyss. Rin eventually makes her way by evading ghosts and solving puzzles. She then appears in the hospital. Through documents, Rin discovers that Kyoko and Reiko had a mother and daughter-esque relationship. Rin then realizes that Kuroneko was Reiko, the girl who committed suicide at the hospital. Rin meets up with the spirit of Reiko at the room in which Reiko committed suicide in. Rin apologizes and tries to stop Reiko's attempt at committing suicide, mimicking the same event years earlier, screaming 'No!' while the ghost of Kyoko watches. Rin falls through the apparition of Reiko and falls out the window. Reiko watches her with either hollow or regretful eyes before leaping out the window after Rin. (This is Rin's "Fake Ending".) Rin wakes up and attempts to save Reiko again, after apologizing (this time by calling Reiko's phone number that she got from Makoto) she succeeds and falls down the hospital building with Reiko as they hug each other tightly. Soon Reiko's ghost vanishes from Rin's arms, leaving her hugging thin air, and then.... Rin wakes up in her house in the real world, laying on her bed. Reiko's beloved black cat doll, which was apparently her only friend after her depression, is also on her bed. Rin clutches the doll and cries in silence as the game ends. Gallery 91645206.jpg|Rin's concept art Category:Characters